<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ballroom Escape by SoraHinari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412508">Ballroom Escape</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraHinari/pseuds/SoraHinari'>SoraHinari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren is a soft boy, Ann is mentioned, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Futaba is mentioned, Gay Kitagawa Yusuke, I Don't Even Know, Let Ren live with Sojiro ffs, M/M, Makoto is mentioned, Morgana is just Morgana, One Shot, Post-Canon, Ryuji is mentioned - Freeform, Sae is mentioned, Sakura Sojiro Adopts Persona 5 Protagonist, The Phantom Thieves are just having fun, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraHinari/pseuds/SoraHinari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren is celebrating Makoto's birthday alongside every other Phantom Thief in a big party Sae threw, but heavens know he is not good at dealing with such an atmosphere. Thankfully his artist boyfriend comes to the rescue... Somewhat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Kitagawa Yusuke, Kitagawa Yusuke &amp; Persona 5 Protagonist, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ballroom Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ever since I saw P5 I shipped those two dumbasses, so I just wrote this. It is honestly a cute fluffy piece nothing more but I had fun writing it and I hope you enjoy it if you give it a read!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ballroom was quite crowded during that night, Sae was busy alongside Makoto to greet friends and work partners since now the young sister of the Niijima family had been working by the elder’s side, the guests seemed impressed at the beautiful ballroom hosted by such a well known hotel. Well, at least most of the guests.<br/><br/>Ren fixed his bordeaux coat and sighed in the mirror, combing back his fluffy black hair with his other hand before walking towards the balcony of the ballroom, it was not that he didn’t enjoy the whole party for Makoto’s 18th birthday, it is just that he found it a bit too crowded. He wasn’t used to crowds before much more since he became the head and leader of the Phantom Thieves, therefore he needed some alone time away from the rest of the guests.<br/>Letting the cold air hit his face, Ren walked towards the railing, grasping it with both of his bare hands, the feeling a bit unusual since he was so used to wearing his red gloves. Making sure that his footing was stable enough, he allowed his dark gray eyes to wander off the city’s spreading buildings, they were pretty high up so that was not so hard to do and take in every little detail, not as if he didn’t know them already but refreshing them in his memory was never a bad thing to do.<br/><br/>“Had enough of the party already? I thought you would enjoy it more.” A voice came from behind Ren, surprising him and actually making him turn around to face who invaded his silence only to see a tall blue-haired man he knew very well “Did I catch you off guard? I am sorry, my deepest apologies.”<br/><br/>Shaking his head in a negative manner, in order to dismiss that assumption or better yet the apology, Ren motioned to the other member of the Phantom Thieves to approach him. Which he did since the other man was soon standing next to him, leaning against the railing supported by his elbows, looking over the city before glancing at Ren.<br/><br/>“So, my question. Did the party tire you out?” The boy asked again and to that Ren shook his head again to signal his negative answer.<br/><br/>“Not the party itself Yusuke, it is mostly the crowd, surprisingly I am not fond of big crowds especially of people I don’t know. Then again I don’t want to ruin Makoto’s birthday celebration, so instead of leaving I decided to take some fresh air out here.” The leader of the Phantom Thieves explained in a calm manner.<br/><br/>The fox thief straightened his black and white tie before turning completely to face the trickster, his elbow now supporting him from the railing, nodding in an understanding manner. Ren could bet his life that Yusuke was also having a headache by how many guests were inside, sure he was used to art exhibitions for his paintings or other artists but even at the after-party events Yusuke never attended, except maybe for an hour before leaving and coming over at Leblanc to drink a warm drink to calm down his nerves.<br/>At the thought that they both had to return back inside Ren sighed and groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes, earning a questioning look from his fellow thief. He honestly couldn’t blame his artist friend, anyone who could see him so done with everything would be wondering what happened or what is in his mind, but Ren honestly didn’t know if he could answer that to anyone.<br/><br/>“Is something troubling you?” Yusuke asked, his look almost concerned with a mix of curiosity layering his voice. Ren really couldn’t keep a stern face and instead chuckled at that, causing Yusuke to get even more confused than before about this situation “Did I say something funny, Ren?”<br/><br/>“No, no you didn’t Yusuke.” Shaking his head Ren just calmed down his chuckle and supported his cheek on his fist looking over at the Fox “I am sorry, it was just your expressions got to me.” Ren’s lips stretched into a small gentle smile “Thank you for your worry, but it is fine honestly. Nothing is troubling me per say, it is more the idea of going back inside for the rest of the night, with such a crowd, is bringing me a headache.”<br/><br/>Tapping a finger on his cheek, Yusuke looked around and placed a hand on his leader’s shoulder with a smile of his own. For some reason even that small smile calmed down Ren into letting out a relieved sigh from his lips, Yusuke always calmed him down and he was glad he could support the artist too from his own side of things. Gently he placed his own hand on top of the other’s and nodded, as a sign of appreciation to the given comfort. Moving his gray eyes he looked in Yusuke’s similar ones, only for him to move closer and the art student to wrap an arm around his shoulders, allowing him to lean into the hug.<br/><br/>“Are you sure you don’t want us to leave? We can just explain to Makoto and Sae-san that you are feeling unwell, I bet they will understand your discomfort.” With that offer Ren leaned closer to Yusuke and closed his eyes.<br/><br/>“Don’t you also feel uncomfortable here? I bet you have a headache by now, the music is loud and booming everywhere.” Ren pointed out, which caused Yusuke to chuckle and nod in agreement of the statement.<br/><br/>“You are not wrong, I do indeed have a headache and I was thinking of leaving, but I couldn’t leave you behind unescorted. That would simply be rather rude of me, don’t you think Ren?” The question was simple but Ren just shrugged at it since he wouldn’t have minded much, knowing how his fox friend was during such grand occasions and events. “Either way” Yusuke continued “What about my suggestion? Shall I head to Sae-san while you head to the exit?”<br/><br/>Ren thought about it for a bit, he loosened the white frill around his neck for some much needed air before opening his eyes and looking at Yusuke, who was carefully still holding him and inspecting him for any signs of discomfort. Then his eyes traveled back inside, at the crowd of people flooding the ballroom while dancing, laughing or drinking together in big groups or smaller ones. He could spot Ann and Ryuji on the dance floor, surprisingly slow dancing with each other, his only thought at that was how lucky he was to have left Morgana home, the cat would have been fuming by how his Lady Ann was dancing in another man’s arms. Of course everyone knew about those two, Mona did so too just was in denial about it, at least Ren hoped so.<br/>What people didn’t know was his and Yusuke’s relationship, it was fairly fresh, just a week after he returned to stay with Sojiro permanently. That was when Yusuke asked him out, pretty loudly too since he just barged in Leblanc and asked him on a date making Futaba fall off the stool she was sitting with a roaring laugh and something about how she didn’t expect ‘Inari’ to do so, Ren guessed that she gave him advice on asking him out which was a bad idea all together in his honest opinion. After that confusing confession Ren did start going out with the artist and didn’t regret it one bit. But now as he was reminiscing their first date, Yusuke allowed him to slide off his arms and started walking inside with a smile and a wave from his left hand.<br/><br/>“I shall take that as a yes and notify Sae-san then.” He informed the trickster as he made his way back inside the chaotic party.<br/><br/>Soon Ren started moving as well, his steps guided carefully towards the exit taking the routes that had less people, managing to reach his goal with only some waves and handshakes without intensifying his headache. Leaning against the wall next to the big door he closed his eyes in a vile attempt to relax, only opening them when he felt a kiss on his forehead and an arm offered to him. Accepting the gesture he locked arms with Yusuke, his red suit popping and contrasting his deep blue one as they made their escape.</p><hr/><p>The streets were almost empty, give or take it was around midnight as they walked back to the coffee shop, their lucky guess was that probably that people were partying in clubs or bars. Whatever it was that made the walk back home quiet, both Ren and Yusuke were thankful for, that way their walk was calm and helped to calm down the pounding in their heads.<br/>When they finally reached Leblanc, the Joker opened the door and locked it behind him, too tired to tell Yusuke to head back home. Climbing the stairs made their presence known to the cat mascot of the group, causing him to perk up from his sleeping spot by the window and twitch his ears for a bit until the two males entered the attic.<br/><br/>“What are you doing back so early? Hey, Joker, I am- Oh hey Yusuke!” The cat raised its paw while poor Ren sat on his bed, undoing his suit as fast as he could trying to get instantly in his casual clothes. The Fox thief just waved at Mona with a smile before catching the pair of sweatpants and shirt that Ren threw his way. “Is Yusuke staying over the night? Should I help with the futon?” Morgana asked as Ren groaned, finally his head through his black v-neck shirt.<br/><br/>“No need, he will be taking the bed, I had enough today I am too pent up to put down the futon.” Ren noticed how Yusuke had already dressed up in the clothes he gave him, well threw him, carefully folding both of their suits and placing them on the couch.<br/><br/>“Really now?! I thought you would have fun! Did Lady Ann dance? Was she pretty? Do you have any-” Morgana was told to hush with a finger on its mouth which he did try to bite but Joker retreated it, in order to grab Yusuke by the wrist and drag him in the bed with him, leaving the cat with a confused look to curl back in his spot with a shrug.<br/><br/>The artist hugged the trickster closer to his slender body and smiled against the dark fluff of hair that brushed against his nose. He could feel Ren relaxing in his arms, something that he got used to during the couple months they have been dating, since their boss did request his company during some rough nights. Just when he felt his own eyes closing, the body in his arms moved a little bit causing him to look down and meet Ren’s lips in a quick kiss, but also a smile from the other before he hid away in his chest.<br/><br/>“Yusuke?” His question was replied with a hum for him to continue “What did you even tell Sae to let us go without an interrogation?”<br/><br/>“Oh? I told her that your stomach was upset and I had to escort you to the bathroom.” At that Ren looked up to his boyfriend shocked.<br/><br/>“So you… Didn’t even tell her that we were leaving for the night?” A surprised look crossed Yusuke’s features before a relaxed one settled with Ren’s laugh “Next time… Leave the escape plans to me alright?” With a nod from the fox Ren returned to his previous snuggling position, at least they managed to get out of there at least.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey there!<br/>Thank you for reading my one-shot!<br/>I hope you enjoyed it!<br/>Kudos and comments are always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>